Fink's Crazy Evil Plan
by Creeply
Summary: Fink and KO find out that they have to share a house while their parents go on a honeymoon. Fink ever the evil rebel is not too pleased with the situation and decides to put forth a most dastardly plan. Lemon, Lewd, smut, more to come. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Review, next thing up soon. Faster updates if faster reviews. Fink/KO and maybe towards the end might throw in some Dendy. More reviews means more chapters/faster updates. That goes for pretty much all of the stories.**

Fink growled as Professor Venomous drove through the city streets in his massive mobile. The young adult was pressing her forehead against the window and glaring out icy daggers ay anyone who went past the car window.

"So how much longer are you going to pout?" The professor said with a grin. He always seemed to be grinning these days. As if he was part of a really funny joke that the green skinned high school drop out wasn't a part of.  
"Until the mama's boy and the mama drop dead." She responded without missing a beat. Professor Venomous chuckled in response and rolled his eyes as he entered the dumb stinky neighborhood. Fink hated everything about it. From the dumb stinky streets to the dumb stinky stop signs to the dumb stinky fact that she wasn't allowed to ride her motorcycle down the streets at supersonic speeds and crash into things like a bad ass gangster.

"Well then you're probably going to be out of luck. Also it's nice to hear you call Carol Mama. I was starting to get worried that you didn't like her. I mean I know that you didn't like my exhusband either but then again you don't like anyone." Venomous said as he signaled and moved through the side streets.

Fink wrinkled her tiny adorable nose in disgust.  
"Boxman was a turd and his weird robotic kids were even turdier." She said offhandedly. "But at least they weren't as bad as this dumb fat lady and her stupid meat head son." Fink reached into her pocket and took out her knife that she started to dig into the dashboard. She started to recarve her name before Venomous reached over and picked the knife out of her hands.

"Hey!" The irritated mutant complained. Her long green ponytail seemed to stiffen like a rats tail and she ground her fangs together.  
"You get this back when you can learn to talk about your new stepmom without calling her fat." Venomous said with a frown. He had hoped that after the wedding the crazy little mutant would have learned to calm down even just a little bit.

But if anything she had just gotten crazier and more out of control and rebelious.  
"Fine fine. Boxman and his kids were bad but they aren't as bad as that goody two shoes and his annoying thicc mom." Fink said with a smirk as Venomous coughed loudly and swerved to avoid crashing.  
"I don't think I like that any better. Also I don't think that KO actually wears shoes. He always looks barefoot whenever I see him." Venomous said as they finally pulled up to the house. Fink growled and got out of the car. She tossed down the teleportation device that was hooked up to all of her stuff back in her real home. She pressed the button and tapped her foot. Five seconds later she kicked it and howled.

"Where is my stuff?! I want my video games!"  
"The thing must be busted. We will call the movers to bring it all over tomorrow the old fashioned way." Venomous said patting her on the head. She was shorter then him by a solid foot. Which made her shorter then KO by a solid two feet.

"Hey! You made it! Just in time too!" A voice with a slight lisping rasp said from the front door. Fink frowned as Carol walked out of her house. The blonde woman still wore her favorite jumpsuit that hugged her wide milfy hips and full breasts that did not sag an inch. It was amazing considering her age and the amount of trauma that the woman had gone through in the past few decades. What with being a single mom, a superhero, married, divorced, remarried and now getting ready to jump in with her ex again...She still looked pretty freaking smoking!

"Just in time for what?" Fink said suspiciously as Carol came jogging down the path. The woman was wearing a weird jumpsuit with hawaiin print plastered all over it. She glanced disparagingly at Venomous who glanced up and to the side in embarassment.  
"What? You didn't tell her?" Carol scolded the adult as he grinned nervously.  
"Fink honey. You see when a man and a woman get married they sometimes go off for a few weeks on a honeymoon. And during that time it is a strictly no kids allowed sort of thing so we were just thinking..."  
"Wait...what! You're ditching me here! Just before we moved in! My stuff isn't even here yet! Come on boss! This is bullshit!" Fink protested as Venomous grinned nervously and patted her head trying to calm her down.

"Look Fink it's not going to be too long. We will be back by the end of the month. Just promise me that you won't burn down the house and I will call someone to bring over all of your stuff tomorrow. But yeah we really need to go. Sorry about that." Venomous said before he ducked behind Fink and wrapped his arm around Carol's shoulders.  
"Ready to go dear?" Venomous said with a knowing grin. Carol looked surprised before pointing back at the house.  
"Sure you don't want to get settled first? I mean we might be on a schedule but it isn't that tight of a schedule." She said. He grinned and shook his head.  
"Nah. When we go into your house I want it to be super special." He said before nuzzling her cheek. Carol chuckled before grinning and waving back at the house.

"Okay then. Well see you kiddos! Have a good time without us! There's money in the fridge!"  
"Boss! Please! Don't leave me alone here!" Fink protested as the two newlyweds rushed to Carols car and hopped in.  
"It's only a month Fink! It will be over before you know it!" He encouraged her as Carol drove away rapidly.  
"Bye Mama! So long Doctor Dad Venomous Man!" A cheerful voice bellowed behind Fink. She winced and turned with a scowl on her face. She felt pure hatred leaking out of her eyes towards the practically glowing mama's boy directly behind her.

KO looked down with a smile at the small green rat like mutant girl. She was digging her claws into her hands and was grinding her teeth. KO stood directly in her way. The young man (legally considered 17-21 years old according to his birthday cakes) was coated with muscles. His hair was long and choppy like it had taken a sword. He had hit almost sixteen growth spurts and was now much taller then the young woman who he had used to pick fights with back in the day. But a few things never changed, like his overwhelmingly upbeat optimistic attitude and his stupid stupid red sweat bands.

"Well come on in new step sister." KO said happy as a clam as he took her hand and lead her into the house. She followed after him in shock and then anger. After all how dare he touch her hand! What did he think that they were just going to be all buddy buddy just because her stupid boss married his stupid mom?! He must be sniffing glue!

"Hey!" Fink shouted pulling her hand out of his and jumping into a fighting stance with her fists raised and her fangs smashed together. "Don't think that we're all buddy buddy just because-"

"Yeah yeah I read the last line too! And no I don't sniff glue. Dendy told me that that is bad for my head brain." KO said poking his cranium. The poor boy had to have had experienced dozens of concussions in his life, what with him going around getting into fights all of the time. Fink rolled her eyes, of course he would have some sort of weird version of omnipotence. She could hardly stand his sunny attitude!

"Well fine! Look KO I don't like you and you don't like me-"  
"What? Come on new step sister I like you. Do you really not like me?" He said with a hurt expression on his finely chiseled features. She could not tell if he was being serious or not. The guy didn't have a poker face, but he could probably still be messing with her.

Fink growled and glanced around the tv room. The sofa looked stupid. The Tv looked stupid. His video games looked stupid. And there were too many stupid stupid exercise weights laying around. Fink didn't like using weights. She wasn't a freaking caveperson! She went to the gym eight times a week and used the machines until they broke like a normal person.

"Just show me where my room is." She demanded. KO coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sure of course. Just uh...promise not to be mad?" He said with a nervous grin. He then sprinted up the stairs before she could respond. She rolled her eyes and followed after him. She couldn't help but check out his butt as they went up the stairs. She blushed and tried to look at the stupid pictures on the walls instead. It was hard though, it was a pretty nice looking butt. Strong and firm, and looked like something a male model would have. She wondered if his entire family just for some reason have model DNA in them. It did not seem possible that a loser like him would look so attractive.

Fink shook her head. Was she really thinking that KO was attractive? This was KO! The biggest square lame-o in the entire galaxy! Fink glanced into the kitchen as they went past it. It also looked stupid. And too small. She wished that they had just stayed at the old secret lair. Why the boss wanted to move them out into the suburbs was beyond her. It just seemed stupid. She hoped that The Boss had some sort of evil plan up his sleeve, because otherwise she was going to riot. Or go nuts.

"So we sort of expected you guys to teleport your room here too. What with the teleportation device and all. But when it malfunctioned..."Fink did not even try to make sense as to how the two of them knew the device malfunctioned and set everything up so fast. KO and Carol defied logic sometimes. Fink stepped into the boys room and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh come on! We have to share a room!" She shouted grabbing her hair and pulling some out by the roots before wincing in pain. "Ouch."

"Yeah, hey it's just until the teleportation machine is fixed right? Then we can beam your room here and attach it to the side of the house! No problem!" KO said trying to fix the annoyance in her face. Fink just twitched and looked around the stupid room. It was small, with a lot of posters. There was a curtain hanging in the middle of it. Fink walked to it and pulled it open. While KO's side had a bed, and posters, and weights, and toys, and dirty clothes, her side just had a cot and a bunch of blankets. She pulled the curtain closed and fell onto the cot.

She growled then she frowned then she punched the wall hard enough to leave a hole.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything! Then I need to go do my work out session! Please don't change the locks while I'm gone!" KO cried through the thin sheet before sprinting out of the house. Fink pulled out her phone and began to aggressively text her boss. This was not worth it! This was awful! She hated it! She growled louder and louder! Why did those two idiots have to go and get married! It ruined her entire life!

She paused in thought. She tapped her chin. Venomous married Carol making Fink and KO stepsiblings. She shuddered at the thought. Then she grinned, she just had to find a way to break Carol and venomous up! But she had to be smart about it, any conventional way would end in failure, Carol and Venomous were too smart to be tricked with something like insurance fraud or a fake affair. No if those two were going to break it off...It would have to be because of something absolutely heinous...

And Fink just had the best idea as to what it could be. KO was a mama's boy, and Carol was almost obsessed with her dumb kids happiness. KO wore his heart out on his sleeve, and his emotions were easy to read. All Fink had to do was exploit all of these and then...

"Oh yeah. I've got a plan." She said with a sneaky laugh that quickly grew into a full on maniacal one.

**Thanks for all of the reviews in my other stuff. Would be cool to see more reviews in my less popular stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews.**

Fink wrinkled her nose at the stupid ass sweater that KO had knitted for her. On the front in large obnoxious letters were the words 'Worlds Bestest New StepSister.'

"He probably knitted love into every stitch." She rolled her eyes in disgust before tossing it into the overflowing washing machine with all of KO's clothes, and her favorite clothes. She knew that this was extreme but it would at least be the first step and make all of the following steps a little easier to do. Plus it would royally screw over the dumb ass!

She turned on the washing machine to the most extreme settings tossed in the instant pudding packets and hit the start button. She hummed and walked nude through the house. She was completely out of clothes which meant that she would probably have to walk around in the buck for a few days. But since she had tossed in all of KO's clothes that meant that he was also stuck with her.

She heard the shower going on and grinned, her lips curling up evilly. She skipped up the staircase and paused outside of the bathroom door. She grinned and then shoved in. Steam billowed out around her. She coughed and waved her hands in front of her face in an attempt to see anything. It was filled with sweet smelling perfumes and nice shampoo's. She thought that it was weird that he was using it but she shouldn't judge too harshly. In fact she actually recognized the brand by the smell. It was the same kind that her Boss used.

Fink shook her head, she had to focus. She had to get in there. And she had to fuck this punk up! Fink closed the door and locked it, she strode forwards before taking a deep breath and pulling back the curtain.  
"Move over dummy! You are going to use up all of the hot water!" She shouted jumping in. KO yelped as he covered his nipples, the steam floating around the two of them acted like some sort of weird anime censorship, covering their crotches and obscuring their faces and hair. But keeping most of their chests and abs exposed.

"Whoa! Fink! What are you doing in here new step sister?" KO asked in confusion as he wiped the long locks of brown hair that fell into his eyes. Fink glowered at him before opening her mouth to speak. She was starting to second guess this plan. It actually might have been a very very stupid impulsive plan. But she was too far in to stop now.

"What does it look like I'm doing lame ass! I'm taking a shower, but you're taking so long that we're almost out of hot water! I'm not getting stuck with that cold garbage so we're sharing it." She frowned as KO's eyes got wide and a grin broke out on his face.  
"What?! What is it?!" She demanded blushing slightly. She had not noticed until now that showers were where people went to get naked and covered in droplets. And KO looked great naked and covered in water droplets. He had abs on top of his abs. Like some sort of weird eight pack inception. His biceps were big and strong and something primal inside of Fink was shifting around. Some stupid monkey brain part of her was actually going up and down this tall young stud and thinking to itself.

'Holy shit he probably pounds like a stallion.'

"Well it's nothing just...We're sharing! Like actual siblings." The young man said with a grin. The implication that he was sharing a shower with his step sister went right over his head. In fact it seemed as if he didn't care about it at all. Fink quirked an eyebrow. Water was already sticking her hair to her head. She pushed it off and frowned.  
"Yep. That's right. Sharing. Just like what any normal family does." She said with a grin before she turned around and stood on her tip toes to grab the soap and shampoo. She squeezed half of the bottle over her head and wiggled her hips. The white sticky frothy bubbly substance streaked down her forehead and over her mane of hair.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary here. Right KO?" She said with a grin. This was just step one, she had expected a bit more resistance, but hey she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth right? She stiffened as she felt KO shift behind her, moving his arms up past her head to cup some water and splash against himself and her. He then grabbed the soap and a washcloth and scrubbed against her back.

"It's probably easier if I get your back for you. That way you won't have to turn around as often!" KO said with a happy grin as he joyfully scrubbed at the green mutants skin. She shivered and gulped. His hands...they were so big and strong...she actually could feel power radiating off of them. He could probably break her in half if he just pushed on her too hard. Like some sort of a fucked up super saiyan. And here he was being gentle. Like he thought she was some sort of a flower. She wiggled her hips and let some more shampoo dart over her back and down her sides.

Her sides ached, her abs were eager for soemthing to press against them. She bit her lip and let out a content sigh as he gripped her shoulders and started to slowly and carefully wash them. She found herself pushing back against him. The plan was getting hazier in her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have started with the shower...she could have found a better way to seduce him...

Fink gulped. Something was pressed against her rear. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her entire face turn a bright pink. His dick. No...Dick was too nice a word. That was a cock. And it was enormous. Well over fourteen inchs it hung like a lump between his legs. Like an arm, thick around as a wrist. And covered in veins. Fink felt her eyes naturally drawn to it. Like some sort of a weird magnet that exclusively drew forwards a womans eyes.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath before shaking her head. "Hey lame-o don't forget about my front." SHe complained spinning around rapidly and her breasts bounced, her dark green nipples firm and hard. Her pelvis popped backwards and her large dancers booty quivered and shook. Water flowed down her body and she fluttered her eyes harshly at KO. He gazed down at her in amazement, his large hands were soft and frothy from all of the soap on them.  
"Come on! Like this!" She complained grabbing his hands and slapping them to her bouncing breasts. KO gasped at how soft they were, she didn't have fur so much as she had a nice green fuzzy feeling to her skin. He squeezed a tit and his rough palm scrapped across a nipple. Fink gasped and blushed, she did not want to pull away. Instead she followed her natural base born instincts and pushed forwards. Her DD cup breasts squished into his hands.

"Well what are you waiting for? Wash 'em." She commanded while blinking slowly, she had to practically stand up on tip toes to talk to him. KO could not think. The roar of the water in his ears were getting to be too much for the young man. He grinned and began washing her front and sides. His hands darting around her, quickly, shamelessly.  
"Of course little step sister! That's what big step brothers are for right? Washing? Making sure that they are clean?"  
"Hey! I bet you that I'm older then you pipsqueak!" She complained then gasped as his hands darted over her toned stomach and paused at the lips of her pussy. His fingers darted over them, experimentally, naivelly, as if he was not entirely sure what he was doing. Or even if he was doing anything bad.

"Probably. But you are still shorter then me right? That makes you my little step sister! Which is great because I've always wanted a little sister, or a little brother. Or a sibling." KO said his face falling a little in on itself. Fink gulped and shakingly brought her hand up to his cheek and wiped the soap that had been flicked up there by his scrubbing.

"yeah well...now you got it. So quit all of this weird ass mopping shit." She said as she spread her legs, and gripped his hands, pushing them towards her pussy. "And get back to washing me, I want to get out of her and dry before the hot water gives out!" She ordered. KO nodded before gasping as her slender firm hands darted onto his cock shaft.

"Well you need to be cleaned too right?" She snarked as KO nodded, his eyes crossing. A weird feeling was filling him up. He felt good, too good, as if electrical synapses in his brain were going haywire and trying to make sense about what was happening, since his dick had never really been touched before he was pretty confused. But in a happy way, like when you find eighteen money units behind a dumpster when you had been looking for a stray cat that had taken your shoes.

KO let out a content groan and Fink yelped as his massive cock shot upwards, instantly full of blood. He was more then just a shower! He was a grower! His dick had gotten slightly larger and puffier. She gulped, it was big and throbbing and the cock head was red and uncut like a very angry tomato.  
"Whoa." Fink gasped as she palmed his cock head, her other hand trailing down his cock shaft, feeling the heft and weight behind it. An erection was amazing, it defied gravity, logic, basic pyshics. It was just too big! She got to his twin balls and cupped them, she could only hold one at a time, otherwise they spilled over in her hands. She gripped them and started to rub, slowly and sensually. She gulped as he moaned and twitched. His fingers spread her thighs open without any effort. She didn't even notice that she was not resisting.

Within seconds his thick firm fingers were flicking her cunt, her clit spasmed and she gasped. And her hands began to squeeze and dart over his cock like a pair of mice. She squeezed and hefted, squeezed and hefted. She moaned and KO copied her. Soon the two were gasping and gripping each other in shocked amazement. Her manicured hands going up and down his dick, sometimes going as far as to give his full balls an affectionate squeeze before darting up and flicking his abs. Fink felt her eyes close and her breath hitch.

KO was gasping and groaning. He felt like his dick was getting pleasured, but softly, gently, lovingly. His hands were damp from the warm shower water and the wet cum that was dripping down Finks legs. Her thighs were slippery and rubbing together rapidly. She moaned and humped against his strong warm hands. She blinked as one of his hands migrated, down her shoulders, squeezing a tit, then onto her back until finally resting and groping her ass. He was strong and yet so caring and soft. So loving...She was actually surprised. Her orgasm came in a flash, KO moaned as his own dick spasmed and a long hard slap was heard as a wad of cum splattered onto the ceiling.

His hands did not know that it was finished. They wrapped themselves into her ponytail and gave a firm yank. Fink yelped and jumped backwards, her claws out and her fangs bared. KO slipped and found himself on his back, a foot on his chest and a glowering step sister staring down at him.  
"Don't touch the tail handsy!" She warned as she gripped her ponytail and began to stroke it like an affectionate pet.  
"Yes step sister." KO responded as she huffed, quirked an eyebrow and got out of the shower, slowly wrapping a towel around herself, she glanced back and downwards as if making sure that he watched how the big soft fluffy towel wrapped to her wet slipper curves.

Fink left the room with a huff and a slam. KO stood up and grabbed his own towel.  
"Wow. Who knew that that was something that stepsiblings did! It was actually kind of nice, I wonder if we will get to do it again soon." He said in blisful happy amazement as he walked to their room, his massive erection still bouncing around in front of him without a care in the world. Inside of his room his empty dresser and clothes basket sat waiting for him. Along with a scowling, blushing, fuming schemeing rat mutation. Who had just had one hell of a good orgasm. And was starting to get some confusing feelings.

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, faster updates if faster reviews.**

"He cannot be freaking real." Fink said as she sat in the kitchen spooning some cereal into her mouth. KO had found out that she had pretty much ruined all of the clothes in the house. He had taken it in stride since of course he did. And that just lead to the two of them, hanging out, in the house, completely freaking nude. And he was acting like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The two of them wore towels though, Fink had one wrapped around her slim torso and strong core, KO had tied one around his hips. She bit into her food with an agression only matched by the blush on her face. After all what sort of a weirdo was just so alright with everything! KO was practically a freaking living ray of sunshine!

Fink heard some rustling in the living room and turned with a spoon raised to her mouth. It clattered back into her bowl as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. KO was standing completely nude in the living room. He had his strong powerful leg pulled up. Stretching. The crazy guy was actually stretching!

She gulped and wiped her mouth in amazement. She found drool on her hand and shook her head. What the hell was going on with her? Why did she feel like...Well like this? She glanced back into the living room and gulped. He was doing stretches. This time he was bending over to touch his toes. He had on some sort of relaxing music. She blinked in amazement. Every last inch of him was muscle, strong and hard. Like one massive powerful rock.

"God damn you could bounce a quarter off of that tight ass." Fink muttered as KO glanced up with a smile. He was completely nude now. He had discarded the towel since it had been hampering his movements.  
"What was that step sister?" He said cheerfully, completely at ease in his nakedness. She blushed and turned away with a scowl.

"Nothing! Freaking idiot! Why are you still naked?!"  
"Same reason you are. You destroyed all of our clothes." KO said with absolutely no malice. He got onto his back and began pulling his legs down towards him, his abs stood out in strong stark contrast to the puff shag carpeting. Fink felt a weird wetness dribble down towards her mouth. She licked it and quirked an eyebrow. Blood? What was this some sort of fucking bad anime? This was ridiculous!

She took a long thick raspy breath before standing up. Her legs felt weak. She gasped as her nipples rubbed against the table. They were hard as a rock and made a small scrapping noise on the wood. She couldn't believe this! Was this freak actually getting her turned on?! What the hell was happening to her!

"You know Fink you are more then welcome to work out with me if you want." KO called into the kitchen. She glanced over and felt a blush flow over her face, he was lifting weights, a small sheen of sweat starting to grace his figure. She tried to speak but only a small chirp popped out. It was like a natural oil that made him appear very very very slippery and strong and enhanced his glorious looking abs and biceps.

"Holy shit." She muttered as she squeezed the bowl in her hands. The milk and cereal shivering in delight.  
"This is actually a great way to work out you know. Maybe I should do it naked more often." KO said in thought as he began doing squats with the ridiculously oversized dum bells flung over his shoulders. Fink let out a helpless noise and fell to the ground with a thump. Foam dripping from her mouth like a rabid oppossum and her eyes crossed. Her towel drifted down after her. Her legs squeezed together as she wiggled on the floor.

She could not tell what the hell had brought this on. All she knew was that she was freaking horny as fuck! And if she had to guess...It was all because of a certain dumbass that she was stuck in a house with.

She debated whether or not she would be able to clean their clothes herself by hand. That seemed to be her only hope of escapeing this weird sexy hellhole and escape these incomprehensible feelings that she was having towards this goody two shoes mamas boy weirdo!

* * *

KO sighed as he laid back in his bedroom. Lucky for him his emergency sleeping underwear were alright. He had hid them under his pillow, Fink must have missed them when she had kindly gone around collecting all of the clothes in the house when she was doing laundry. KO didn't mind, in fact he thought that he should probably start wearing them around the house now. Or gift them to Fink, she seemed so strange and a little nervous.

Probably because she had just moved into a new house and was sharing it with him. He had to admit that he was trying to be a good brother to his new step sister. But it was hard! And weird! She kept on actin either nervous or mean to him. They did have a violent history, but still that was no reason to be completely cruel to each other!

Plus he actually rather liked Fink. She was cool in the same way that a nail gun was cool. Slightly dangerous and you should only be around it with adult suepervision. KO sighed, well he would figure it out in the morning. The shower was running again, he wondered how many showers Fink had to take a day, she seemed to have been in there for a long time.

Finally the door to the bedroom was slammed open and Fink came striding in. She glanced between the thin curtain that kept her side of the room from KO's. She then grinned lecherously and walked towards the confused looking young man. She jumped into his bed and slunk forwards like a big cat hunting its prey. Her skin was slightly glowing from the shower and her eyes were hyperfocused on him. Her grin was filled with fangs and malice.

"What brings you to my bed stepsister?" KO asked in confusion as Fink plopped beside him. She smiled as her bare breast with its hard firm nipple began to flick against his own. They both shivered in strange aroused delight. Fink bit her lip as she wiggled her hips and then pulled the bedsheets back and clambered in beside him.

"Don't look too deep into this you weirdo, I just figured that your bed is the comfiest one in the entire house. I'm not sleeping in my bosses bed because that would just be weird. And I ain't sleeping on that stupid small sofa that you losers have!" KO nodded before rubbing the back of his head.

"Um okay. It's just...Where am I going to sleep exactly?" He asked nervously as the cute little green rat like woman gazed up at him, her eyes were half lidded but they were filled with a strange emotion that he could not place. He was used to her violence and her hatred. Her eyes were always filled with malice and scorn for KO and everything that he did.

But this time they looked funny, as if even she didn't know how to feel.  
"Here. I mean obviously. You are like the best thing to heat this bed up." She said as she rolled over onto her side and he felt her ponytail and regular tail flick his side. "Now shut up Mama's boy. I want to get some sleep." She said with a snarl.

KO gulped and zipped his lips closed. Fink began breathing heavily. KO tried not to shift an inch, after all he was pretty much naked underneath the covers. And Fink was totally naked. He felt her shift in her sleep, she must move aorund a lot. KO was normally pretty stationary, unless he had very vibrant dreams, then he would be all over the place. He felt her warm butt dig up against his side. It was a pretty cute butt, not to big, and not too small. He grinned a little, it was like having a very small cute firm warm cantelope pressed against his side. KO began to fall into a deep sleep. It felt nice to have someone share his bed. It made the big bed feel snugger and much more personable.

Fink rolled her neck, she had no idea what she was doing, she really didn't have to do this if she didn't want to...But for some reason her mind and body were all fuzzy and confused, encouraging her to do this even though there was clearly nothing to be gained if she did so. She sighed and felt her mind start to wander into dreaming.

His muscle bound body was radiating heat all across her, she felt comfortable, at peace, at ease, something that very rarely ever seemed to happen to the paranoid and super violent rat mutant woman.

She slowly drifed off to sleep. KO moaning beside her. Over the course of the night the wiggling wriggling rat shifted. Soon Fink was plopped right on top of KO, sandwiched between him and the bedsheets. KO did not feel any weight, he was way too bulky and strong for that. Instead he cupped her large juicy ass cheeks and squeezed them. Fink would moan in delight in her sleep. She was deep in REM sleep, and her dreams were starting to get very specific and very intense.

Fink found herself walking through a house, it felt strange, homely. She glanced around. All of her favorite stuff was on the walls, video games, pictures of herself, weapons, but also comic books, POW cards and work out equipment. She had no idea what was going on. But she felt at peace, relaxed. She sighed and shivered wiggling her hips in her dream. Unknow to her her body was moving in real life as well. Her hands darting down, pulling a pair of underwear down.

KO gasped as he entered the kitchen in his dreams. He thought that he was dreaming, it was hard to tell. He felt warm and safe and surrounded by something loving and familiar. He gazed into the kitchen, it was almost blindingly bright. But he recognized the sweet smell of someone cooking something...

"Hello darling." A voice whispered into Finks ears as strong arms wrapped around her small compact body. She gasped and arched her back with a smile. Whoever it was was very rough, gripping her, squeezing her. And then tenderly kissing her neck. Equal parts powerful and voilent and soothing and loving. She gasped as the short dress that she had been wearing was torn away and tossed to the side.

"Is this a wet dream?" Fink wondered as she felt her cunt lips start to drip and she wiggled her thighs making lewd noises. "Ah fuck it. I will enjoy myself."

"Whoa." KO said as he saw the piles of freshly baked food before him.  
"Darling!" A voice cried out and a small blur ran towards him, launching itself through the air and wrapping its legs around his waist. "I'm so happy you're awake!" The form shouted before crashing their lips together and kissing, long and hard and wet. Their slippery tongues dancing and diving, making KO gasp for air. He moaned as whoever it was was rubbing his thick hearty balls with their small manicured hand. Giving it affectionate squeezes.

"Whoa. What a wet dream." KO gasped as he licked his lips, a little bit of sweat beading on his forehead and some flavored drool dripping out of his mouth. The small compact form giggled and slapped his chest lovingly.

In the real world Fink was humping KO, his underwear down near his ankles. KO moaned, his cock was caught just at the entrance of her pussy lips, sliding wetly up and down his long hard throbbing sticky shaft. Her cunt giving it long powerful squeezes, her horniness evident in her blushing face. His hands gripped her hips and waist. Trying to get her to move faster and faster. Wishing beyond wish to orgasm, or to feel the inner sanctium of the sweet sweet hot cunt that clung to him. Fink's fingers dug into KO's sides and squeezed, leaving small little crescent shaped scars in his sides. KO squeezed her ass so hard that bruises of his fingerprints started to form. KO grinned in joy, his dream was getting so good! He worried if it might leak over into the real world.

Fink gasped in her dream, the kisses from the faceless person was sending her over the top. She rubbed her booty backwards against his nice big firm dick. She had never felt one like this before. But she could tell that it was familiar. So big and squishy. So hard and firm. She gasped as he squeezed her neck, not too firmly though, he wanted to tease her with the power behind his hands. To remind her that he could totally and completely wreck her if he wanted to. But also reminding her just how much she meant to him.

Her eyes were glassy, her mouth popped open and she felt tiny hearts appear and pop in her eyes. She gasped and gazed over her shoulders. Smiling and bumping his forehead against hers with a very satisfied smile on his face was KO.

"Hey darling. You look so good, blushing, with half lidded eyes, you look like we've been fucking for hours and hours. You are so fucking cute." KO spoke in her dream, she gasped and tightened her cute little butt against his firm hard shaft and shivered in delight as his hands rubbed up and down her body.  
"KO?" She said in breathless amazement her heart doing back flips in her chest.

She moaned and arched her back, in the real world her body following along, her hands gripping his sides, his hands thumbing her butt dimples and his cock throbbing against her orgasming slit.

"Fink?" KO gasped in astonishment as the blushing giggling thrashing she mutant kissed his chest and neck, her bare rump squeezing his dick. He knew that this was a dream. But it felt so so real.  
"Yes lover? She said as she flashed a wedding ring in his eyes. It sparkled and his pupils narrowed. "Or should I say husband?" She cackled as he sat in confusion. Could stepsiblings get married? He didn't know, but most of him didn't care, she looked so happy. And that caused him to feel light and fluttery and just downright joyfilled!

"Wife?" Fink gasped as she sat upright. The dream snapping around her and reality setting in. She moaned as her pussy lips kissed the big firm masculine cock that throbbed between her legs.  
"Husband?" KO moaned as he gripped her butt and his eyes popped open. His cock thrashed and throbbed, the weight on him moaned as Fink brought her fangs instinctively to his neck in a strange little kiss. The two moaned loudly and strangely as KO exploded between them. He moved his head just in time to avoid the worst of it from slapping him right in the face. Fink gasped and shot backwards. Cum dripping from her chin and down her chest and across her firm belly, pooling in her belly button like cold water at the bottom of a tub.

"Fink?" KO asked his blushing step sister as her hands flew to her cheeks. His cock twitched and throbbed dully she gasped and jumped with all of her might off of him. Her hands clasped to her nipples as she sprinted to the bathroom, the bedroom door hanging on its hinges after her.  
"Whoa." KO said in amazement as he lay back in bed and gripped his large throbbing dick. "Is that also something that step siblings do?"

Fink ran the water and sat on the edge of the tub tapping her heel in annoyance. She growled and punched the wall hard enough to break the tiles. Why was her mind doing this? Hyperfocusing on that big dumb baby? It had been like a day and a half and she was already feeling weird and tingly around him! She was trying to break up a marriage not fall for some lame asshole!

She sighed trying to regain her dignity. She then felt a strange tingling from her nipples. She glanced downwards at her erect nipples and sighed. His cum, it almost seemed to glitter underneath the harsh lights. She glanced around...She knew that he was still in his bedroom, and she had triple locked the door. She was sure that no one would know. She brought her pinky up and flicked her tit. She shivered in amazement and delight. She took the long thin pearl and brought it to her lips. She sniffed critically then quirked an eyebrow. She didn't think that it would smell so much like...sugar...

She flicked her tongue out, her eyes widened and then she popped her entire pinky into her mouth and shivered in delight. She sighed goofiliy and flinched. Why was she acting like such a loser? It was KO's cum! She shouldn't fangirl over that! But then again...It tasted so good...So yummy...She had expected it to taste like fish or something...not like...like...like something that she might consider getting off on!

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She muttered in amazement as she lay back in the tub and closed her eyes. KO sighed as he stroked his dick. He normally didn't masturbate since it took so long. He normally had upwards to eight loads. His personal record was twelve. But tonight...with the scent of Finks musk hanging in the air...He could not get her clenching tight damp body out of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" He muttered in amazement. He didn't know if this was normal...But at the same time he didn't know if he cared. He hoped that Fink was okay. And that she would come back to bed.

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, hopefully more updates if more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews for this and other stories.**

Fink bit her lip as she gazed at the thermostat. It was clearly broken, and she was pretty sure that she had broken it the other night when she had washed off all of KO's gooey delicious cum. She had punched through the wall and felt something smash beneath her fist. It was now set to something that just red hot with the sun cold with the moon.

"What the hippity hoppity sort of tom foolery is this?" She said scratching her head before fanning her face. All she knew was that it was hot as the dickens in there and it was only getting hotter! They had opened the windows but kept the curtains closed in an attempt to reduce the heat. But it didn't seem to be working too well. They were both still nude mostly because it was either that or wear a lot of dirty clothes.

"Oh yeah that!" KO called from the kitchen before sticking his head around the corner. "That is a training thing that my mom put in. It's supposed to make you hurt and hot in the daytime and super cold at night. It makes you tough, and causes your hair to fall out if you're not careful." KO walked out of the kitchen with a tall glass of water with ice cubes clinking in it.

"Something to drink? It will help keep you from passing out." KO said with a grin. She took the offered glass and took a deep gulp.  
"Thanks." Fink said before sliding down onto the sofa, spreading her legs and rubbing her hand up her body. She sighed as she took a second to sniff her palm. She still vaguely smelled like his super sweet cum, it was kind of like being coated in maple syrup.

KO nearly squeaked before grinning at her and sitting down. The guy had placed a spare sock he had found on his dick and kept it in place with a rubber band. Fink raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her and glanced down at her drink before back up.

"Oh what is it?" She said in annoyance.  
"You just thanked me. For the first time." KO teased as he poked her cheek. She flushed, she had no idea why she wasn't breaking this little punks pinky finger right now. But the weird fluttering feeling in her guts was back. She sort of wished that she had enough balls to just punch them out. But she also knew that she couldn't. The weird emotions also felt very good.

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it...It's just the heat." She said before fishing out an ice cube and putting it to the back of her neck. She then slowly and luxuriously brought it down her torso, between her breasts and let it sit in her belly button until it melted.  
"Yeah. That's the stuff." Fink sighed as she fished out some more. KO tried not to stare...but within seconds he was oogling her nice large melon like spheres, he was gazing in amazement at her firm nipples, standing upright like tiny tin toy warriors. He licked his lips and shook his head, he should not be thinking this way right? Shouldn't he be focusing on something different? But instead all he could do was gaze at her, gaze as the gorgeous green woman gasped, her fangs flashing, her body looked so tense, so strong.

KO felt his dick stir in its confines, he hoped that he had ties that rubbed band down tight enough, otherwise there might just be a massive problem on his hands. Fink glanced over as KO's eyes darted between her and his dick. She shivered and knew that there was something powerful going on. She remembered the night before, the shower, the way that his hands had washed her, darted over her. She shivered in amazement and delight. Her hands moved on their own and darted into his glass.

"HEY!" KO said as Fink snickered.  
"Thanks lameo." She said before popping the ice into her mouth and chewing on it. She sighed and blew some cool air into his face. He blinked in shock, which was just enough of a distraction for her to help herself to some more of his ice. She gasped and arched her back as she rubbed it against her nipples. She wiggled her hips against the sofa, there was going to be a damp spot from all of the melted ice and all of the sweat on their backs.  
"Man KO...aren't you hot? I would expect you to be hot with that massive thing being covered..."She teased him and flicked at the very tip of his hidden dick. KO gasped and gripped her wrists as they moved towards the base of his dick.  
"Hey! Wait a second Fink!" KO warned before their eyes locked. They had been locked in the same house together for two days or so. Their bodies nude and their emotions high. The hot girl gazed at the hot guy and the hot guy checked out the beuaitful sexy woman before him.

Neither thought. Instead their hot burning lust filled bodies slammed at each other. KO cupped the back of her neck and Fink scratched at his back. Her hands gripping them, him, his hair. She sniffed deeply, their tongues popped out and began to twine and dance. KO moaned and gulped more and more of her taste down his throat. Trying to get every last drop of it. He didn't know how or why but his body was telling him that he needed her. Every inch of her. There was a loud twang and the rubbed band snapped flying upwards and out of sight.

Fink swore and rubbed at a red line growing across her cheek.  
"Oh! Sorry!" KO said before gripping her hand and her chin before giving her cheek a kiss. She shivered and gazed at KO with wide eyes, amazed at the simple act of kindness.

"You flirt." Fink growled before she jumped forwards and tackled the yelping young man. Her hands cupped his face in response and she crashed their lips together. KO moaned as his cock slipped free from its sock and slapped the back of her ass, the shorter woman began to kiss and roll her hips. She had no idea why she was so aroused, she had no idea why she felt this way. She only knew that she had to have him!

"Oh wow!" She mumbled out over and over and over again. She crammed her eyes shut, this was what she wanted right? Wouldn't this absolutely ruin Carol and Venomous's relationship? This would get her alone with her boss again, which was exactly what she wanted right? But then KO kissed her sweetly yet firmly on her lips and cupped her butt cheeks at the same time. The heat was overwhelming, it was breaking her.

She gasped and pulled away, cupping her nipples. KO had his thumbs pressed into her hips and smiled lovingly upwards up at her. "You are gorgeous." KO breathed out which just made her blush.

"You fucking nerd ass baka." She responded.  
"Baka?"  
"Look it up!" She stood up and squatted, angling his erection as it sprung up, it did not need a single thing to keep it up, it was pure sheer strength. It was sheer pure power. She was amazed. And pretty damn turned on. Her pussy juices leaked downwards as KO's pre cum began to dribble down from his cock head. He moaned as she began to push downwards. Inch after inch of her cunt ate up his dick. KO gasped and stopped her.  
"I felt something...Sort of stopping me..."He said as she glanced over her shoulder. His hands were holding her so firmly, so lovingly. Not with any danger behind them, they were so powerful and dangerous...but she could tell that he would never hurt her. It was a weird feeling. And her core tightened up harder and harder.

"Yeah...fuck it...I want it to hurt." She said with a growl before she pushed herself downwards. The two paused. KO growled as her pussy seemed to clamp down so hard that he thought that it might just snap right off. Fink paused and let out a loud slightly pained moan. She felt her hymen get completely obliterated. Her pussy holding onto him so firmly that she thought that she might have accidentally fused their genitals together.

"Fink? Are you alright?" KO asked in concern as he reached up and thumbed away some tears dripping out of her eyes. She growled before gripping his hand and kissing it, she slipped his thumb into her mouth and gave it a firm bite to just show him that she was still tough as nails.  
"I am freaking great you lame ass. Now fucking obliterate my cunt." She said before raising herself up and slapping down slowly. KO quirked an eyebrow as he gripped her sides and raised her up and down his slippery cock. It did not exit her. He gave her an inch, then two inch's then three and so on until she was managing to slide up and down half of his dick. The other half remained stored up inside of her.

"Yeah...Fink I would love to go absolutely wild and destroy you...But this time...Let's take it slow okay? Nice and easy...Nice and slow. Doesn't that feel nice? Isn't that relaxing? Isn't that nice?" He cooed upwards at her. She blinked and grinned before bringing her head down to nuzzle his forehead.

"Yeah...But if you tell anyone about me going soft I will kill you got it?" She said with a sadistic grin. KO gulped and gave her a thumbs up.  
"I really don't think that I would be able to tell anyone about this." He chuckled before sighing and squeezing her butt. "I almost wish that we had grown up together, or that we were full siblings. Then we wouldn't have had to wait so long." KO said gently as Fink shivered at the weirdly specific and oddly erotic taboo thoughts that hid in his small puppy like mind. It actually meant he might be kinkier then she gave him credit for.

Fink gasped as she orgasmed, and sat shivering and biting her lips. The orgasm had sneaked up on her and pounced. Sweat beaded down her shoulders as she squeezed her breasts together.  
"Whoa." KO sighed before he gripped her hips and began pushing harder and faster, more insistently. He was not going to give in too soon. He smiled and groped her ass, her sides, her tits, making her gasp and wiggle in amazement. Her eyes closing before she leaned down and held onto his chest. Her breath coming out in little hiccups as she felt her core tighten up.

KO growled and finally released his seed deep into her, Fink gasped and shot up as if she got a shot of adrenaline into her veins. She landed on the top of the couch and gazed at KO, his cum dripping out of her cunt, super large thick wads of cum. KO gasped as another shot hit upwards and hit the ceiling. They glanced upwards and KO gulped nervously.

"Sorry for surprising you! We will probably have to clean that up before it dries." He chuckled and Fink wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Yeah...you know what...I think that there could be a couple of other things that could use some cleaning." She teased as she waltzed towards the bathroom. KO glanced after her, her booty was hypnotizing him and soon he was floating after her on cloud nine. He saw her in the shower, the water on the glass door obscuring her, there was no steam since it was so hot in the house.

Fink was wiggling and dancing, clapping and twerking her cheeks as she ran her hands through her long flowing green hair.  
"So pretty." KO muttered as he drifted in after her, gripped her around the hips and plopped a kiss on her lips before slipping his dick back into her. She had to stand on tip toes and he had to bend over...but they found a way to make it work.

**Reviews. Thanks for the great ones so far, more mean faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Thanks for all of the great ones so far. Means a lot.**

KO sat upright in his bed and winced. He had a headache, probably from all of the dehydration that occurred the other day. He winced and rubbed his aching head. His back was covered in scratch marks, his neck dotted with bite marks, and puncture wounds from where her fangs had pierced him.

He did not wonder if it was a dream for a second. After all he had all of this very very painful proof that showed otherwise. He stretched and reached out for Fink only to not find her in his bed.  
"Step sister?" He muttered out before standing up. It had gotten chilly last night since the thermostat was broken. They had been warm though, screwing for hours and hours on end will do that to you. He felt like he had experienced the most intense orgasms in the world. He frowned and kicked at his bed, one of the legs had snapped right off. He couldn't be too surprised. After all the poor thing had taken a lot of damage.

KO sniffed and glanced around. There was a glass of water with a lipstick kiss mark on the rim. He smiled and chugged the water before smacking his lips. She had sipped from it too. He could tell. It was like a superpower of his. KO glanced around when he heard someone whisper something.

"~KO~." The voice oozed out his name. KO glanced around before spotting something red and lacey on the doorknob. He picked up the thong and glanced out into the hallway and smiled. There was another one, and another, he followed the trail of sexy arousing underwear, putting it in his hands one after the other until he finally reached where the voice was gently calling out for him. His mommy's bedroom. He glanced around before opening the door and his smile threatened to break his face right in half.

Sitting on his moms big bed, with fresh sheets on it, and covered in a light film of oil and perfumes was a grinning Fink. She had eyeliner on that made her look ferocious. She grinned and snapped her fangs at him, looking like an incredibly dangerous vampiress seductress. She was only wearing a crop top with a very familiar stitched message on it.

"Worlds Best Step Slut?" KO said reading it, cocking his head to the side so that he could read what she had added to the painstakingly knitted sweater. She shrugged and waved her hand at him.  
"Meh. So I adapted it. It was too girly and fruity before. Now it is fucking awesome." She said with another snarl before she rolled over, showing off her nude booty that wiggled at him. Her ponytail wiggling at him like it was a hand, trying to encourage him closer. KO practically leapt to attention. His massive hard on was throbbing already. His veins stood out like he had just been to the gym and his entire body began to tense in horny anticipation.  
"Well what are you waiting for KO? Come and get some action!" She shouted her commands. Her booty wiggling more. KO launched himself through the air, practically flying as he landed with his spread legs over her. Her eyes crossed as she tried to keep track of his dick. KO was smiling as brightly as the sun. She gasped as his big strong hands gripped her sides and spun her around. She found herself on her back with her legs spread. He smiled lovingly down at her that made her heart start doing cartwheels.

"I think I like looking at you like this." KO said as he squeezed her ankles. "It means that I can see your face." Fink blushed even harder at the flirtatious nature. She then gulped as he kissed her neck, went over her breasts, peppered her stomach and abs, each ab got three quick smooches until he reached her cunt. KO gave it a quick kiss before running his tongue up the entire length of her pussy lips. He then greedily dove right in.

Fink gasped and squeezed his head with her thighs. If he didn't have such a thick head she would have been afraid of crunching it in half. But instead she just got to squeeze it and massage the back of his head as KO ate out her pussy.  
"Eat me! Eat me!" She commanded in between long wet low groans. KO gladly dove right in. They had been screwing so long and hard the other night that he had more or less memorized every last inch of her pussy. He was able to identify just which parts made her go wild, which parts made her loose her mind, and which parts brought her over the brink. And yes there was a difference. Fink was gasping and moaning, thrashing and biting.

Her claws dug into the mattress and tore huge chunks out of it. They did not notice or care. They would worry about it later. If they ever worried about it. Fink gasped as his thumb rubbed her clit, his tongue diving into her deepest areas, finding where to drive her over the edge. He eased off as he felt her start to gasp. He grasped her booty cheeks and lifted her up. Soon KO was kneeling with Fink's cunt squarely in his mouth, she was on her head and shoulders, her neck rolling as her hair clung to her sweaty back and KO's absolutely stacked abs.

She was losing her mind. She was losing sight of her goal. She didn't even know if she cared about that dumb goal anymore. KO was just such an intense lover that she was completely beside herself with joy! She felt her tongue stick out and drool pool down her cheek and plop against her forehead. KO's messy eating was also making her pussy absolutely dreneched in their shared juices. Fink grinned and yowled as she orgasmed. KO was far from finished with her though. He thumbed her asshole, giving it a little press before licking all the harder. After all she deserved to have as many orgasms as humanly possible right? And he was determined to give them to her.

Fink blinked wetly, every orgasmw as like a wet little gem that KO was giving to her, and she felt like they were clattering down her skin before pooling and sliding into her. She moaned as her core tightened up, her mind blanking. She fell down the waterfall of pleasure before splashing into the deep end of the pool of lust and love once again. She sighed in contenetment and blinked upwards at KO.

He grinned and spanked her ass once absentmindedly. She shivered in delight. She liked it when he was nice and gentle, but she lost her fucking mind whenever he got assertive and powerful. And KO could be assertive and super powerful.

KO wondered if he should feel any shame? After all he was fucking a supervillain right? But at the same time he didn't care, sure he was aiming to be the most powerful good guy of all time...But he wasn't going to let something as unimportant as Finks alingment get in the way of their love making. And that was what he still thought of it as. Lovemaking, not a cheap hook up, not some crappy thrill, no this was blatantly love making. And he was determined to keep it going for a long long time.

KO gripped her firmly as he flipped her over. Fink giggled again. She frowned in irritation. A girlish giggle? What the hell was that doing in her throat? She was a tough as nails kick ass bitch! She wasn't going to let some dick with a massive cock cause her to let loose a girlish giggle! but then KO began rubbing his strong hard thick cock up and down her pussy lips, his dick was coated in juices and leftover lipstick marks from where Fink had kissed him and deep throated him the other night.

KO moaned as her wet pussy began to leak across his cock.  
"MMMMMM! I cant believe how long this bastard went the other night!" Fink groaned in delight glancing over her shoulder and shivering. "I mean you are normally such a pathetic lame ass that I didn't expect your cock to be able to pound my holes for hours and hours and hours! I think that I passed out six times from pleasure!" She encouraged him as KO began to slide his cock into her.

"I think it was more like seven times. You wanted to carve how many times we each orgasmed into my bed but then got lost after seven or eight. For me. I think it was closer to twenty two for you." He said as he affectionately held his lover's chin in one hand and in his other clenched her hands. She rolled her hips, they burned where he had gripped and squeezed them into submission. She arched her back and slammed herself fully down his cock. It slammed firmly into her womb and the two began to gasp and moan again.

KO was amazed at just how far the two of them had gone. From losing their virginity's to each other up to now where they seemingly knew every last inch of the others bodies. KO could tell when she was close to orgasm, just how she liked her nipples twisted, how she enjoyed it when he cooed to her when they cuddled...It was honestly amazing. He kissed her firmly on the lips and shivered as her assertive tongue slammed into his mouth as he pounded into her tight wet snatch. It was so warm and slippery. Her eyes closed in delight and KO chuckled as he licked at her tongue, trying to get her flavor memorized into his mouth so that he could reflect on it later when he was at work.

Fink was gasping into his mouth and ripping into his mommy's bed. It was probably going to be ruined, they might want to throw out the mattress before their parents got home just to be safe. That or burn it. But neither were actually thinking all that straight. All they could focus on was the others nice bright smell that filled the room. The aroma of their love making made them loose their heads. KO stretched himself backwards and gripped her hips firmly, his pumping was getting harder and harder. Faster and faster. Making Fink gasp louder and louder. Her head thrown back and her eyes rolling in their sockets. Her mind was cracking, her eyes were crossing, her tongue was dnagling and she yelped as she cut it on one of her super sharp teeth.

She licked at her drool and sweat coated chin and howled like a wild animal. They could not exchange any words of comfort or love, after all they were way too mixed up. They were joined by their sexes, their shared juices, their throbbing carnal desires. KO's dick began to expand inside of her. The rythmic thumping of his full balls against her ass was giving way to a frenzied fucking. KO gasped and his eyes glowed a dark purple as his hand came out and spanked her nice firm plump butt cheeks. They bounced and slapped together. Another loud crack came out as KO spanked her again.

Fink yelped and moaned.  
"Oh yeah! Hell yeah! Harder! Spank me harder bitch!" she yelled out. KO smirked before he gripped her ponytail and pulled until she yelped.  
"Ask nicely." He said in a sing song voice.  
"Please! Spank me harder please! I am so horny! Fuck me up! Flood me! I beg you! I need it!" SHe gasped out as KO complied and spanked her rear super hard with one hand before he plunged to the very end. His dick seemed to grow six times its natural size. His balls tightened and a large hot frothy load shot into her womb. KO groaned as he pulled her ponytail hard enough to get her moaning. Fink collapsed forwards face first into a pillow. She kicked at the air in joy as her knees gave out.

KO rolled over and pulled her close. He blew air into her ear making her gasp and moan. Her eyes fluttered as KO began to tenderly lick and nibble at her ear. She grinned and ground her booty cheeks into his still firm erection. Her mind was on cloud nine and KO was quickly following after her. Their bodies were pure flames and their eyes were locked on each other.

"God damn bitch that was good." She said as one of KO's hands reached underneath her crop top and fondled a breast. She smirked knowingly. He was still totally hard and was full of so much stamina that it was actually ridiculous.  
"Again?" KO said hopefully like an overexcited puppy. Fink tapped her chin before yelping as KO rolled onto his back and deposited her right on top of his throbbing breathing dick. "Again." He said firmly as he gripped her hips and arched himself inside.

Fink moaned and began to hump up and down his dick. Her pussy gasping in pleasure. She grasped him in delight as her cream pied pussy desperately clenched onto him. With the clear intention of never letting go. She never wanted to release this massive amazing dick. She wanted it to stay inside of her forever! KO moaned and his eyes screwed up as he plunged in and out of her with nice even strokes.

They both knew that they weren't going to be leaving that bed anytime soon. Maybe not for the rest of the day! Well except maybe for bathroom breaks and food to keep their energy up. But otherwise they were going to break in every last inch of that wonderful massive perfect bed. And relearn what had been taught just the other night.

**More updates if more reviews. Thanks for the great ones so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Faster updates if faster reviews. Thanks for all of the great ones so far.**

KO leaned on his mop and stared dreamily off into space. He had just been going over one tile for hours at a time. The tiny dinosaur that lived in the store ran around his legs, bit his ankle and then ran off chewing reflectively. Trying to decide if it would be worth its while to murder and eat him. After all the dinosaur was surrounded by emergency food in the form of the three salary workers.

Rad and Enid were back from their travels through the world and across the galaxy, which meant finding a low wage job to pay the rent since the disaster bisexuals had rented a crappy apartment together in the hopes of picking up dudes and chicks. Mostly they just used it to party.

Enid was flipping through her magazine off and on enjoying the silence. She liked it when she didn't need to work too hard. Or to think, and for once KO wasn't bouncing off the walls trying to do everyone's jobs for them. Which meant that it was actually silent for once. Something that Enid was abusing.

Rad stepped out of the backroom mentally carrying a large crate full of blasters and cheap food. He took a few steps before stepping in something sticky.  
"UGH!" Rad retched as he stepped backwards and yelped as he tripped over his own feet and fell firmly on his ass. He growled before realizing that the levitating crate was out of his power. "Crap."

Rad groaned as he sat up rubbing the massive lump growing on his head from where it had fallen.  
"Crap. Seriously, just crap." He muttered out while Enid glanced up disinterestedly from her magazine.  
"How was your trip? Hope that I don't have to wait around until next fall to see you again." The aspiring ninja witch said with a scathing indifference. Rad groaned and gazed cross eyed at his friend.  
"I think I have a concussion." Rad complained as Enid frowned and rummaged around beneath the front counter until she pulled out some frozen peas and tossed them to him along with a bandage.  
"Here. This will help."

"Thanks." Rad said before walking over to stand beside Enid with a frown. "Man I don't know what is up with that KO. I thought that he would be cleaning up the entire store by now. I mean jeez! This place still looks the way it did when we opened!"

Rad comlained while Enid just smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm pretty sure that's mostly because the two of us are slacking off and letting him do all of the work again." She pointed out, still not moving from where she had parked her bootilicous butt when she opened that morning.  
"True, but my point still stands!" Rad said with as much dignity as he could muster with frozen peas on his head. "Something is going on, and it isn't sickness, because then KO would just be home sleeping with Carol fussing over him."  
"MMM. Milf." Enid drooled out imagining a more perfect world where she got to tap KO's moms fine ass.

"Imagine in a perfect world I could probably get to tap Carol's big round ass." Enid mumbled out as Rad glanced at her and then back at KO.  
"Hey wait a second!" The astute alien said finally taking notice of something. "Check this out!"

Rad grabbed a mirror off of a nearby stand and held it in front of Enid's face.  
"What?"  
"Visualize Carol again." Enid's mouth watered and she felt her face heat up. Girls, beautiful girls, Red Action, Elodie, Carol, Her mom Wilhamena...scratch that last one...But then Enid snapped to attention. The look on her face was pretty much identical to the one on KO'S! She made it again and glanced back and forth before whistling.

"Holy shit. You know what this means right?" Enid said glancing at the nodding Rad. The two smug coworkers glanced at each other before chuckling. Enid jumped over the counter, her crop top flapping and threatening to show a good amount of underboob. Her short shorts where starting to dig up her ass and turn into thongs. She should really consider updating her outfit, get it a little less saucy...she was honestly starting to get stares and comments.

Rad floated to one side of the daydreaming KO, and Enid sandwiched him from the other side. Both of them wrapping their arms around his shoulders and squishing their cheeks together. KO could not even feel them, he just continued to stare into space as he wiped a hole in the ground. He was still visualizing how he had woke up that morning, a long hot thick blow job from under his covers as Fink deep throated him, followed by her nipping and kissing her way up his torso until their lips were locked and their arms were around each other.

Then some early morning bed screwing, another shower to clean themselves off, screwing on the table which resulted in breaking some plates and getting maple syrup in Fink's hair, which they had to shower off again which followed some more screwing, and then he fucked her against the front door before he walked off to work. She had given him one hell of a kiss to see him off though. He almost felt like he was married to her at this point! And it wasn't too bad of a wedded life either! Fink was surprisingly a very sweet and caring lover. He never would have guessed it when they started whatever the hell this relationship was.

KO blinked, he felt someone slapping his face trying to get his attention.  
"KO! KO! KO!" Enid shouted in one ear while Rad shouted in the other. KO blinked and shook his head, finally realizing that he had been in the same spot for most of the day and had been mopping one single square. He was lucky that it was such a slow day or else he would have been in a world of trouble. He glanced between his two friends and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehehe. Sorry guys. I was sort of thinking about something else." He said, his cock threatening to come awake if it ever heard the name Fink said out loud.  
"More like somebody else. Isn't that right Enid?" Rad teased as he elbowed his good buddy who was almost the same height as he was now. Which was actually a pretty big blow to Rad's ego, he wiggled his eyebrows towards Enid who rolled her eyes and grinned back at KO.

"How long were you going to keep this from us big fella?" She said with an eager grin that translated to something like "Details. Spill. Now. We want the deets! Freaking dish!" Enid shook him excitedly, Rad was right there with the eager ninja girl. After all their little KO was becoming so grown up! Actually liking someone was huge for the little guy!

"Oh...well...I've sort of...met...someone..."KO said trying his best to be as vague as possible. After all it probably wouldn't be in his best interest to tell his coworkers that he was currently fucking the brains out of his step sister right? That might not go over too well. They both grinned eagerly and drapped themselves across the young man making him chuckle at how over the top the two could be.

"Well! Don't keep us in the dark! Who is your little girlfriend!" Rad said drawing out the last word and nudging KO in the ribs.  
"Well the thing is I don't even know if I could consider her my...well girlfriend...That's such a strong word...I'm not even entirely sure if I can describe what we have. I'm actually not too sure where the two of us stand..."KO finished trailing off nervously. After all it is always difficult to admit to your friends that you are only hooking up with someone. Enid and Rad exchanged knowing looks and nodded.

They stood in front of KO and clapped their hands together before bowing over the top.  
"Young KO, you have come to us, your friends and coworkers for guidance." Rad began.  
"No I didn't." KO said in confusion as Enid shot him a look that could break glass. KO promptly shut up.  
"And we will give it to you. Now how long have you known this girl for?" Enid said with a spooky tilt to her head.  
"Oh years." KO said with a smile, it was downright dreamy.

"I say it's Dendy." Rad mumbled to Enid who elbowed him hard enough to cause him to gasp.  
"Shut up. I'm not betting against that. Now KO, have you broken out the L word yet? That is a sure fire way to tell." Enid said encouragingly. KO gulped and blushed.  
"You mean...Lesbians?" He whispered out. Rad facepalmed as Enid snickered.  
"Uh...No..."  
"Enid? I mean...You're a lesbian right? So what I just say your name instead of..."

"No! That's the last thing you want to do! Don't say another persons name when you are with your girlfriend! It's love! Tell her that you love her! Bam! Problem solved!" Enid said waving her hands around rapidly like some sort of anime character. KO tapped his chin thinking. That actually was a pretty good idea, he could probably find some way to say that to Fink! In fact maybe he should take the rest of the day off so that he could say it to her right now!

The door to the shop opened up and KO turned around, a streak of green shot through the air and KO found himself tackled by the flying rat mutant girl.  
"KO!" Fink crowed out as she got her 'stepsibling' into a headlock. KO chocked and grinned goofily up at her, her boob pressing into his eye.  
"Hey stepsister." KO greeted Fink. She grinned and let him go before standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting one hell of a kiss to his lips. KO gripped her hips and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He felt a tongue dive into his mouth and a hand go down his pants.

KO stiffened and shivered in delight. Fink finally pulled away with a grin.  
"I want you bitch." She hissed into his ear before biting it. A crash came from behind them. KO and Fink ignored it before running out of the store chuckling to each other. Rad slowly sat up rubbing his head as Enid sat down heavily.  
"I just had the wildest dream." The blue alien said as Enid shook her head.

"That was no dream. I think that we have a problem. And we need back up." The ninja grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number. Across the city in a research lab a phone buzzed and a slender amphibian woman picked it up as she glided from one task to another.

KO gulped as they stood in the alleyway. He glanced around nervously, after all they were in public and he was pretty sure that this was completely against the law.  
"Are you sure? I mean right out here in the open? What if someone sees us?" KO asked nervously as Fink wiggled out of her thong. She dangled it in front of his nose and KO's blush spread all the way to his dick, it made a tent in his shorts and threatened to tear them right off.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today. I mean this morning was great and everything but I had to have more." KO said in a rush as he dropped his pants, palmed her butt cheeks and lifted her up. Fink gasped as she gripped his shoulders, she had not expected him to take charge so quickly! But she wasn't going to lie she freaking loved it!

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual you goody two shoes." She said as he aimed himself and then slammed himself home into her nice tight hot slipepry cunt. Fink gasped and gripped a hold of him. KO leaned his back against the brick wall and let out a low happy moan. They knew that this would need to be one hell of a quickie. KO squeezed her ass cheeks and began bouncing her up and down harder and faster then ever before. Her tight contracting walls were making lewd slapping noises as she slipped up and down his dick. Trying to grab a hold o his massive cock head that plowed into her like the bow of a ship.

KO chuckled as she began making faces. She scowled and slapped his cheek in embarassment.  
"What's so funny punk?"  
"You are. You look so cute right now!" KO said flirtatiously making her squeak like an actual rat. She growled and rolled her hips before KO gripped her sides and squatted so that she was more and more on his lap.  
"Let's really get it on." He growled before he began to hump upwards, pushing her up and down at a fevered pace, never once stopping, never once slowing down. Just going at it like a wild mad man. He growled as she gasped. Her legs gave out on her all of a sudden. Fink was not used to being totally and completely dominated, but here she was losing her mind to this guy! KO grinned as he leaned up to kiss her every time that she came sparking down. The heat from their mating was starting to melt the brick behind them, causing steam to rise up around their bodies.

It wasn't even that cold out! KO was really just that intense! KO panted and gasped as Fink desperately attempted to hold on and not going flying up and into the air. She gasped and bit his lip when he brought her up and down another time. And another time. KO smiled as he pumped her down to the base of his dick. His balls tightening and slapping her ass cheeks.  
"I love you." He said just as she climaxed. Her eyes widened and her face turned a dark burning red.  
"WHAT?!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs before groaning like she had just swallowed some gravel as he pumped his cock into her and exploded his cum into her tight womb. KO sighed and reclined against the wall. Fink cuddled up to his chest and breathing heavily from their intense work out.

"That was great." KO muttered out before Fink grabbed his cheeks and turned him so that they were eye to eye.  
"What sort of sappy shit is that! I LOVE YOU! Who the hell just says that in the middle of fucking! I LOVE YOU TOO! I mean come on KO! Don't get soft on me now! I LOVE YOU! You scared the shit out of me with that move! I mean cheese and crackers! I LOVE YOU TOO!" The irritated and put out and still pretty damn horny mutant began to yak his ear off listing on her fingers all the ways that she was pissed off. Only pausing to give him a kiss and mumble the words back to him again.

**Faster updates if faster reviews. Thanks for the great ones so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. More reviews means more chapters. Also would be cool to see other reviews for other stories.**

KO moaned as he thrust aggressively into Fink. She gasped and moaned as he absolutely slammed her into submission. Her hands holding onto Carol's bedframe in a vague attempt to stay up. The slamming of the bed into the wall was definitely going to leave a permanent mark on the wall. Their loud wet damp love making was just getting wilder and wilder as time went on. And they did not care.

In fact the entire house had turned into a bit of a den of sexual deviancy and depravity since the two had entered their strange relationship. Sure KO would go out to work, and Fink would go out to cause trouble. But in the morning every single day without fail Fink would wake up with a pair of lips on her pussy tenderly kissing her awake, or KO would sit up with a hot mouth sucking on his dick like a machine, threatening to peel the skin right off with the intensity of her desperation for his firm hot dick taste.

KO groaned as her pussy began to spasm yet again. He had found himself able to hold back for close to an hour and a half, and he was aiming for eventually reaching two. That would be perfect in his mind, being able to pound Fink's tight hot hole for two hours until he orgasmed. Fink gasped and shimmied her booty before she spanked it again.

KO gripped her ponytail and yanked authoratatively, making her yelp and squeal in joy. He frowned, he liked it when she squeaked, that was the cutest moments.

Normally during the day time they would spar, not holding back, just standing in the living room in the nude and punching and kicking until eventually showering and making out again. Sometimes he would kiss her bruises and cuts and make her giggle with how cute it was. Other times he would suck on them and make her blank out from pleasure. KO groaned as her pussy slipped off his cock and she rubbed his cock head against her pussy entrance. She smiled and licked her lips as she moaned.

"What a fucking hunk." Fink moaned out as KO grinned and spanked her ass himself. He wanted to be back inside of her, but he also enjoyed giving her something fun to play with, and there was nothing more fun in this entire world to the hungry sexy slut then his massive dong. They would spend most of the rest of the day in the house playing video games or watching television. Making food, feeding and teasing each other.

They had weird overlaps, they had a love of video games in common and a love of fighting, but Fink had a darker more assertive sense of humor compared to KO, and KO had a sweeter kinder personality compared to his step sister. She would also try to kink things up in their sex life, the furthest that they had gotten was KO dressing up as Venomous and Fink as Carol, they referred to each other as mommy and daddy for a little while before they just started laughing and went back to fucking normally.

It was just a bit too much for them. So they stuck to the normal stuff. KO smiled as he spanked her ass and watched in hypnotized fascination as her booty cheeks clapped and danced for him. He loved how cute she looked like this. On her hands and knees, desperate for a pounding. Begging for his shaft to ravage her tight grasping insides. KO had felt more and more comfortable isnide of her ever since he took her virginity. It was almost weird, like she was slowly starting to form and shape herself around his massive dick, he didn't know if that was possible, in a physical sense. But he did know that she was feeling wonderful, and he was starting to memorize just where her G spot was, along with her H spot through her M spot. And he would continue to search for the fabled Z spot that caused a girl to practically turn inside out from the pleasure.

KO leaned down and took her neck in his teeth and squeezed, biting slightly and making his gorgeous step sister yelp in pleasure. Fink's hair hung out of her ponytail in thick green worms, framing her cute psychotic face wonderfully. She grinned as she pushed back against KO making him moan, if she twisted herself in just the right way she could probably snap his dick right off of his body and keep it vibrating inside of herself forever...But then she would probably also miss out on all of the fun of fucking the lame ass.

KO gasped and grasped her hips, squeezing and rolling his hips before running his thumbs over her dimples.  
"Baby. You are so hot." KO moaned out, he was still trying to find a pet name that she liked. She had thrown away honey, cutie pie, honey-bunches, bumbleebee, snookums, and tight cunt. Now he was focusing on Baby. He wondered if mommy might work? That had seemed to get her pretty hot and bothered earlier. But then again it also might just freak her out. Who could tell with Fink? Her emotions moved liked the tides. She was spontaneous and dangerous. Honestly it was a lot like living with a dangerous snake attached to a lot of fire works.

Neither of them heard the door open or the slurp of a drink as Dendy stepped into the room with the extra large drink craddled in her hands. Her glasses zoomed in and began to record everything, she knew that the two were engaged in a mating ritual the moment that she had stepped into the house. It had been too humid and the scent of breeding musk had been thick in the air. She was positive that if she bottled it she could make a fortune off of it by selling the pheromones to couples who were trying to have offspring.

But she was much more concerned about documenting and observing, like any good scientist in the field that was the first step to studying and understanding the choices that an individual made. She took another sip, the drink was just for hydration. She also had a few towels and bottles of water just in case they finished their love making session and required some sort of fluids in order to remain hydrated. KO arched his back and moaned as the timer on his phone went off to signal that the two had been screwing to his longer point.

He groaned as his balls tightened up and deposited a hot thick sticky load deep into her womb. Fink moaned and briefly wondered if taking all of this cum into her was a good idea. After all it might lead to problems later on down the road right? But she didn't care, she just loved the instant gratification that she felt from a hot sticky cream pie coating her womb! She sighed and collapsed with KO draping himself across her back and cuddling closer to kiss her damp cheek. His wet tongue darted out and the two sighed completely lost in their own little world.

Then they heard the sound of someone drinking from an almost empty cup right beside their tangled sweat covered bodies. The covers were pushed to the side, the bedsheets took up too much room.

"Greetings KO. Greetings Fink." Dendy said without a care in the world. She took another deep drink and stared at them with wide eyes. She did not seem annoyed in the least.

"Dendy!" KO shouted, slightly ashamed and slightly happy to see his best friend. After all he loved spending time with Dendy, this was probably not the best time for the kappa to be around though seeing as he had literally just been nut deep inside of Fink.  
"What the hell!" Fink shouted covering her chest and rolling off of the bed, her face a bright red as she cowered in shocked amazement as Dendy stood there and took another drink.

"Dendy...What are you doing here?" KO asked nervously as she sat on the edge of the bed with a small smile. She normally was a blank slate, but at the moment KO could tell that gears were turning very rapidly in the small young woman's head.

"I was asked by Radicles and Enid to check up on you and see if their suspicions about your current sexual activity was grounded in any reasonable facts. I decided that the fastest way to discover that was through observation. And our hypothesis is entirely correct. Congratulations on your new relationship KO, although I must admit that I am less then thrilled over the fact that you are currently engaged in carnal mating practices with a self centered monster such as this who has had constant brushes with the law." Dendy finished her speech before taking another big gulp of her drink.

"Who the heck are you calling a self centered monster you freaking robot!" Fink growled and flew up to push her nose against Dendy's. Dendy did not even blink, she just quirked an eyebrow before putting her drink down.  
"You of course. I mean after all you have broken numerous laws. I think that KO would be much happier with someone else and that the two of you are far from a perfect fit romantically and sexually. My respect and friendship with KO is the only reason why I approached the two of you so openly." Dendy said with her typical monotone. Her eyes the only thing betraying the amount of emotion that she was feeling.

She was glancing at KO, turning her head slightly to distance Fink, and not blinking, all typical signs that the young woman was pretty pissed off. KO could read her codewords pretty well, he had known Dendy for a very long time and had gotten used to her strange behavior a long time ago. Fink on the other hand was far less atuned to Dendy's strange behaviors.

"Oh...I get it. You jealous little cunt." Fink said with a growl, her eyes roaming up and down Dendy's body. Dendy quirked an eyebrow and glanced between Fink and KO.

"I promise you that while KO and I are far more compatible romantically, spiritually and alingment wise, I have no interest in dating the young man. Although I can guarantee that he would be far happier with me in a relationship." Dendy said with perfect poise and discipline. Fink scoffed before she turned around and grabbed KO by the dick. The young man yelped as he was pulled along the side of the bed until he ended up with his large throbbing erection hanging in between the two sexy women.

"Prove it then. I bet that you wouldn't even be able to last five seconds on this thing. And probably less time with it shoved up your pussy." Dendy glanced between KO's erection and Fink's smirk, her hand palming and massaging his balls. KO gulped as Fink grinned darkly at Dendy. The young lady just shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear before deep throating the entire thing without missing a beat. Fink pulled her hand back quickly in amazement, after all Dendy did just go for it with absolutely nothing holding her back.

"What the hell?" Fink said completely shocked. KO was grunting as Dendy moved rapidly up and down his shaft. Not missing a single beat. Her eyes closed and her breasts giving little jiggles. Her spit lubing him up quickly without taking a moment to catch her breath. She reached up and massaged his balls before giving his ass a spank. Just to assert her authority over the situation. KO moaned as he nutted into her mouth within a few seconds. Dendy pulled back licking her lips at the tasty treat. Fink growled and lunged. Grabbing Dendy around the shoulders and rudely yanking off her tight form fitting yellow jumpsuit, revealing the large breasts that sat just underneath the surface. KO gasped as his cock twitched impatiently, demanding to be ensheathed in the sexy little green woman with the cute booty and killer attitude or the more passive kappa who had just waltzed inside as if she owned the place with the massive rack.

"What the hell? Where have you been hiding these things?" Fink demanded as she hefted a massive globe and squeezed it. Dendy blushed and moaned, her sensitive breasts being assaulted by the uncouth rebellious young woman.  
"You like that huh? Yeah I bet that you are just a total slut after all right?" Fink said evily as she tore the jumpsuit down to Dendy's pussy, revealing the dripping wet moist slit that was waiting for a pounding. Dendy blushed, she didn't like them to find out that she was so easy to get turned on. But the proverbial booby was out of the jumpsuit now.

"Shit." KO breathed out before he gripped his cock and moved forwards. He pressed down on Fink who gasped as she found her face cushioned between the massive large hot sweaty globes of boob flesh that seemed to stick to her. Her pussy rubbed up against Dendy's causing both ladies to moan once the massive intrusive cock was dragged slowly between the two of them. They moaned and gasped, their bodies instinctively gripping at the large hard throbbing dick. It gave little eager twitches as the two women moaned and rubbed each others bodies. Fink gripped Dendy's sides as the strong armed kappa gripped the shorter girls booty cheeks and lifted them. KO took a deep breath. He slipped into Dendy and gave a long hard shove.

She let out a loud low moan that rattled the rooftop and the three of them chuckled as it slowly faded away. KO moved his dick into her, slowly and gently. He had a bit of a problem right now...He could only fuck them one at a time! And he wanted to experience both! He wanted to really let them have it! He had to...He had to...

"I'll go all out now." KO said simply, his eyes softly glowing before he gripped Dendy's hips. She gasped before moaning as he slammed himself deep into her womb, before coming barrelling out and slamming into Fink's unprepared pussy. She gasped and tried to hang on only to find her grip on Dendy slowly coming undone. Both girls gazed into each others eyes and howled before looking down between them in shock. KO was somehow moving so quickly and so intensely that he was fucking them. At the same time. Whenever he pulled out of Dendy he seemed to also be slamming into Fink, whenever he was slipping out of Fink he was slapping into Dendy. It was amazing! It was impossible!

"UGH! UFF! OOOOH! ERGH!" Fink let out as Dendy was reduced to excited panting hiccups.  
"UF!-UF!-UF!-UF!-UF!" She let out as she held onto Fink, the two of them connected by the overflowing pleasure that was pouring through them at a nearly break neck speed. Their eyes were closing and their mouths popping open.

"I might have overestimated myself..."Dendy moaned out as another orgasm rocked her.  
"I've never seen him like this before!" Fink cried out as she moaned and orgasmed yet again. KO's glowing eyes seemed to perk up and then close as he moaned and poured his hot sticky seed into one pussy, then another pussy, and then finished off stickily across their backs. His fourth and fifth wads coming rapidly on Fink and Dendy. Their faces each got a snowball amount of cum.

KO stood on shaky feet. The two girls rolled over onto their backs and panted, their hands clutched as they gazed upwards in amazement at the fertile monster squatting before them.

"KO?" Dendy ventured out only to hear a snore. KO came crashing down between them. Muttering in his sleep. "I think that he has knocked himself out."

Fink chuckled before yawning and cuddling up next to her man and falling into a deep sleep.  
"And so have you...and so have I..."Dendy yawned and fainted dead away.

**Review. Thanks for the ones so far. But more reviews mean more chapters/faster updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter. Review. This and others, more updates if more reviews.**

Carol and Venomous laughed as they walked into the house. Their arms wrapepd around the others shoulders. It had been one hell of a great honeymoon and they almost didn't want it to end. Sure it was nice to be home, but on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean was pretty awesome.

Venomous wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stepped on a pair of pants that had been thrown beside the doorway.  
"I guess we forgot to tell them that we would be coming home today." He said before rolling his eyes. The entire house was totally trashed, with overturned furniture all over the place, what looked like hand prints on the walls, and clothing underfoot.

Carol blushed as she recognized a lot of it was her sons underwear.

"Really this is just unlike KO. I wonder what the heck happened here last night?" Carol said as she walked through the room.

* * *

KO moaned as the sun set. Fink's mouth was wrapped tightly around his dick as she gazed up at him through a curtain of her hair. Her butt in the air. The bed was squeaking as the two bounced softly on it. Fink working her throat and tongue. They had lost track of the days and hours went out the window months ago. Dendy had to go to work so that unfortunately meant that the trio were unable to continue the crazy hot lust times that they had enjoyed for a super long time.

KO gripped her hair in his hand and forced more and more of his dick down her constricting throat. He moaned before she finally popped off with a grin. She licked her lips and rubbed at the small amount of pre cum dripping down her chin. His long thick cock was coated in her spit and drool. She smiled before winking.

"You were tasty as all fuck daddy." She flirted with a wink. KO shivered and shook his head.  
"Please don't it was weird enough when you wore my mommy's clothes. I don't think that I will be able to wrap my head around that." He pleaded. She rolled her eyes before tossing her hair over her shoulder and crawling forwards. Her bare pussy dripping wet, excited for the oncoming pounding that it was about to receive.

"Okay okay, no more mommy daddy play. Loser." She muttered out before sitting in his lap, his cock sandwiched between her nice thick strong ass cheeks. She squeezed it with her powerful muscles and KO moaned, frightened that it might just snap his dick right off if she wasn't careful. He had seen her snap boards in half with ease, her breaking his dick would hardly slow the crazy cute psycho down. KO gripped her hips as he humped against her, she rolled her hips and smiled blissfully as KO moaned and slapped his dick against one ass cheek and then the other.

"I sort of wish that Dendy was here, it's fun when we all have sex together." KO said softly as he cupped Fink's cheek and brought her in for a kiss. She glowered at the tenderness and instead bit him on the lip causing him to yelp.  
"Hey she might be useful when I'm feeling tired but I am a bad ass bitch who can take you on all on her own! And don't you ever forget that punk!" She growled out as she bit his lip again to show that she meant bussiness. KO rolled his eyes before he pushed forwards and slipped his tongue into her mouth and groped her nice juicy ass cheeks.  
"Sure thing sis." He said as he roamed his hands up and down her nice beautiful booty. Her eyes closed as she let her tongue fight alongside his, their teeth clicked together and her damp pussy was making a mess of Carol and Venomous's bed. They should probably check up on when their parents are going to be home. But that would take a lot of work and neither of them really cared.

Fink actually shivered at the thought, her boss and step mom coming home, walking in on them. Maybe while the two were showering together, his soapy dick sliding in between her gripping thighs. Or maybe when he had her beant over the kitchen table, railing his thick hard throbbing cock in between her damp nether lips while she moaned and screamed and they spilled the cereal that was meant to be their breakfast.

Fink almost wanted to fucking run off and fucking elope with KO! After all that would be the perfect miixture of payback and pleasure! Stealing KO all for herself, getting this beautiful hunk of man meat locked down. She loved KO, she knew that deep down, not like she would ever freaking admit it to anyone, but the big lug had grown on her, and she grinned greedily as their lips continued to fight and lick and slurp. Trying to one up the other.

Finally KO moaned as he gasped and rested his chin against her shoulder. He felt like he was about to blow his load from all of the teasing that she had given him.

Her back was lined with sweat from the intense and long happy teasing that they had begun. He gripped her shoulders and Fink squeaked as he spun around and she found herself on her back with her legs up on top of his shoulders. KO gripped his cock as he aimed carefully.  
"I can't wait to see that pretty little face of yours turned inside out from the pleasure!" He smiled before he slipped himself inside.  
"It's called aheago! Lameass!" She howled as he plunged his dick deep into her, he slammed into her womb causing her to gasp as the pleasure threatened to absolutely destroy her. She gripped a hold of her own ankles gripping onto KO like she was some sort of a weird backpack. She moaned and humped against him before he arched his back and filled her up near to bursting with his thick hot rod.

KO moaned, she was clenching down on him so hard! He gasped and wiggled trying to make more room inside of her. It was nearly impossible! She was just so impossibly tight! He thought that he might just rupture himself inside of her. He groaned and he flexed, his balls tightened and relaxed, slapping against her ass with a rythmic bounce and slap, it was loud and wet and very hypnotizing. KO felt himself begin to go into a fugue state.

He moaned and gripped her harder. His fingerprints leaving deep bruises in her soft delightful skin. Fink moaned as he played with her. Her breasts bounced up and down. Her nipples sometimes getting so close that the tips would flick one against the other and make her cry out in happiness and shock. She moaned and clenched down on his cock. Her slippery pussy was trying its hardest to keep him immobile. He felt so good inside of her, she let her tongue dribble out and began to slurp and lick at her own breasts, just trying as best she could to even get a little bit more pleasure.

"You make the cutest noises." Ko said as he continued to plunge in and out of her. His eyes watering from the heat that had built up inside of the room. They hardly seemed to wear any clothes when they were at home. When they walked into the house they were instantly naked and making love. He had memorized every last inch of her form, from the small mole on her thigh to the way that her hair seemed to flare outwards like fire, all the way to that cute way that she would wiggle her butt.

They fucked in the shower, they fucked while making food, they fucked while watching TV there was very few times that he did not have his cock inside of her at some point. Even when they finally passed out normally she would keep him hard and firmly in her pussy, thrusting and humping and biting on his neck to keep him aroused even while asleep. Just in case she ever wanted to pull out his cock and screw herself asleep again.

KO moaned. He loved screwing her brains out. He loved to watch her pant, he loved to hear her moan. He groaned as the bed frame snapped and they fell a few feet. Fink gasped as her orgasm passed through her. KO groaned as his cum began spearing itself into her womb.  
"Fuck yeah! Fill me up! Screw that tight pussy! Do it! Fuck me!" She commanded with more and more venom in her voice. KO complied. Gripping her underneath the thighs and slapping harder and harder into her, sitting backwards so that he was on his haunches and just bouncing her up and down up and down up and down with no end in sight. He grinned and nuzzled at her neck.

She gasped as he bit and slurped. She looked so beautiful! He felt her thrash and orgasm yet again. He wondered if maybe they should get some birth control, after all alll of this unprotected sex was far from safe right?

But then she massaged the back of his neck so firmly and swetly that he felt his balls tingle and shoot right back up into his guts. KO moaned as he felt another orgasm get coaxed out of his balls and splatter itself onto her womb walls. Dying it white with his arousal.

"God that is just the way I like to see it." KO moaned out as he gazed downwards at her overflowing pussy, more and more of his cum dripping out and splattering around their thighs and knees.  
"I mean look at all of that." He said dreamily as he turned her around and slapped her face first into the blankets. He gave her a spank. Her hands shot out and embedded themselves into the headboard. Leaving deep gouges as he began to fuck her from behind. Soemtimes grabbing her free flowing hair like a handle and pulling on it insistently. Her gasping was coming faster and faster, every time that she gasped she had a mini orgasm, until it all lead up to one massive earth shaking bellow that rocked the walls.

Ko bellowed along with her as his own orgasm flooded her. They gasped and fell backwards. He was still hard. And nowhere near done screwing her mind into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hours later KO moaned and rolled his neck. He glanced down at the naked rat mutant who was cuddled up next to him, her teeth clenched in her sleep as she nuzzled his neck. He smiled before sitting upright. His dick felt a little strange, as if he had fucked too hard and it was now a little stretched out. He heard someone downstairs.  
"Oh shit!" KO muttered out as he shook Fink awake. "Fink! Fink!

Fink moaned and popped an eye open, her wild green bed head was like a halo. "Hey there lover." She hissed out before she rolled her hips in joy. She could still feel some of his cum swimming around inside of her. She felt as if her womb had been fucked into submission. Only for her gorgeous stepbrothers use and his use exclusively.

"I think that they're back." He said as he pointed to the door. Fink sat up and clutched the bed covers to her chest.  
"Oh shit!" She whispered before glancing around. She grabbed a towel off of the floor and tucked it on. "Okay! Out the window!" She said gesturing before pulling it open.  
"Wait...what...why me?" Ko said in confusion as she pushed him out. He yelped as he fell with a crunch to the ground. He moaned before walking to his own window and quickly climbing through.

Fink skipped out of the bedroom and glanced around. She power walked down the hall to where the bathroom was and opened the door before a massive grin cracked over her villainous face.  
"Boss!" She cried out before running forward and giving her 'dad' a hug. He was pushed off balance before smiling and ruffling her head.  
"Hey Fink. It's been a bit. How are you? What's with this mess?" Venomous asked as Carol came up and gave her a hug which Fink returned a little stiffly.  
"Yeah kiddo, this place is wild...and what's that smell?" Carol asked as she sniffed, there was definitely an aroma around the house. It smelled vaguely familiar. Fink gulped as she pulled at the top of her towel.  
"Nothing to worry about lady boss. Just you know...sort of forgot to air the place out a bit!" She said as she glanced between the two. Carol nodded before shrugging.  
"Well alright then. Just make sure that you take a quick shower. After all we want to take you kids out on the town soon!" Carol said as she walked down towards her sons bedroom.

"And maybe the next time you fuck KO make sure that the window is open. and that you clean up after yourself." Venomous said to Fink super casually as Fink began to open the door. She squeaked and covered her mouth as her entire face turned a dark color from her blush. Venomous winked and waltzed down the hall after his wife.

"Hey KO." Carol said as she leaned against her sons bed and rubbed his head. He opened his eye a crack, his sleeping was clearly play acting.  
"Hey mommy. Glad that you're back." He said keeping his blankets well up to his chin. He was totally naked under there after all, he really didn't want his mom to see his ding-a-ling, especially sicne it had just spent close to sixteen hours inside of Fink.

"Glad that we're back. We missed you." Carol said cheerfully before smirking and ruffling his hair. "Also the next time that you screw Fink make sure that you wear protection got it? And don't go out there right now, she's only in a towel and I am pretty sure that you would just tear that thing right off of her." KO sat up in an attempt to protest only for his mom to wink, chuckle and then walk out leaving him speechless and amazed.

* * *

"So somehow neither of you got into any trouble? None at all?" Dendy said as she walked down the hallway with KO and Fink. Fink and KO were blushing deeply as they moved their way through the shopping center.  
"Amazingly enough we managed to get away totally free." KO said with a smile. "I am just as surprised as you are. I think that we should be able to keep this thing going." KO said as he took Finks hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Fink blushed and pushed down the need to squeak. It was a bad habit that she was trying to get over. She couldn't just make a stupid noise like that every time that he held her hand! It would get too dificult to explain to people why she was making that dumb noise all of the time.

Dendy paused beside a rack of clothing and pointed at one with Mickey Mouse on it.  
"That one would look good on you Fink. But I think that KO would rather take this one off of me and ravish me on top of it." Dendy said in her typical monotone as she held up a bra and panty set with frogs hopping along it. KO blushed while Fink fumed and got close to the irritating companion that the two had.  
"Huh! You can't get rid of me that easily!" She said as she shoved her nose against Dendy's, the stone cold scientist just continued to smile knowingly. Dendy was not going to be phased by a few odd threats from the rat mutant.

"I could totally rock this thing!" Fink said grabbing the cute panties and bra set from Dendy and holding it up to her body before giving KO a sultry look.  
"Admit it KO you know that this shit looks good on my body." She purred. KO was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Uh...welll..."He said nervously. Trying to be as diplomatic and tasteful as possible.

"Huh! That is laughable! Do not be absurd Fink!" Dendy said as she walked around KO and gripped his arm in a death vice. Hugging him close, her large breasts smooshing against his strong firm biceps. KO was blushing like a mad man as she rubbed up and down his body. He could feel his erection threatening to get the trio kicked out of a store (Because of indecent exposure).

"KO and I are far more closer! We have more shared interests! And are just generally far more compatible! I don't see how he would be foolish enough to entertain otherwise!" Dendy said before sticking her tongue out. Fink fumed before marching forwards and gripping KO through his jeans and giving his nice hot thick girthy piece of man meat a squeeze.

"Oh yeah? You want to see compatible? Because there is a nice healthy thing in my hands that is screaming compatible." Fink said with a smile before wiggling her eyebrows at KO and Dendy. KO was drooling, his mind completely snapped in joy, after all two super hot chick arguging over who gets to ride your dick first...what's not to love?

"I saw a love hotel down the street." Dendy said with a raised eyebrow. "Let us put your theory to the test."

"You're on nerd." Fink growled before the two giggling blushing bitches grabbed KO by the arms and sprinted out the store and down the street. He grinned as he squeezed their hands. He knew that whatever was going to come next was going to be out of this world!

**More updates if more stories get more reviews. Final chapter for this story. Hopefully more stuff up soon. Or not. IDK.**


End file.
